Silvia
by Spinjitzugirl6310
Summary: Remake of story I started. Sensei Wu's oldest pupil comes back to help the ninja on their quest to save Ninjago and discover their true potential. A mystery in the form of a girl, she has to combat Ninjago's oldest enemies with the help of Wu's newest students, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane. The question is, will she stay sane? (A rewrite of the series by me.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm remaking the story ****_Silvia_****that I started a while ago, and so please tell me what you think!**

Sensei Wu sighed. True, his ninja were strong, and had just collected the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, but…..

They were playing video games. They had to train if Lord Garmadon ever came back. What was he to do?

_I suppose I have one hope,_ he thought. _My best student._ He sat down, and began writing a letter, soon falling into the familiar pace of chatting with a long forgotten friend.

The ninja played, Wu waited, Nya kept on a lookout for Lord Garmadon in case he came back.

One day, Sensei Wu received a note in familiar script.

**_Dear Sensei,_**

**_Of course I shall be glad to return to the dojo. I understand your ninja helped save Ninjago from Lord Garmadon? And yet they seem contented to play.  
When I return, I ask a favor. If you can teach me any more than what I already know, please do. I have researched your ninja, and come across surprising results._**

**_Kai: Fire ninja, bearer of the Dragon Sword of Fire. I understand he is…impulsive. Easy to anger, fitting of a ninja of his element. He is the son of your friend from so long ago, I hear, the guardian of the map. You collected him after the abduction of his sister. He rides the Fire Dragon, Flame._**

**_Jay: Lightning ninja, bearer of the Nunchucks of Lightning. He is excitable, and the son of inventors. He rides the Lightning Dragon then; I believe his name is Wisp. The dragon, I mean. You found him testing his newest invention. The test was a failure, I gather._**

**_Zane: Ice ninja, owner of the Shurikens of Ice. He is calm, and odd. He has no family, he has been alone all his life. You found him meditating under water, correct? He is the rider of the Ice Dragon, Shard._**

**_Cole: Earth Ninja, wielder of the Scythe of Quakes. A steady leader, just what your team needs. He has a father in Ninjago City, has he not? He has befriended the Earth Dragon, Rocky. You discovered him scaling Ninjago's highest mountain without aid._**

**_All this and they sit in the living quarters of your dojo indulging in video games while the training courtyard is silent._**

**_What of the girl, Nya? You hold her in high regard._**

**_I have been well, and look forward to my return to you._**

**_Oh Sensei, long have we hoped for the day that Ninjago's light cancelled out the shadow._**

**_I am regretful that the day has not come._**

**_I shall see you in a few days._**

**_-Your pupil, _**

**_Silvia._**


	2. Chapter 2

The young woman took the stairs to the dojo with dignity, every step reminding her of something she had done in this familiar place. She had waist length black hair, and violet flashing eyes. She had pale skin and a nice nose.

She would have been pretty if not for the hardness about her face.

As she reached the top, she raised a hand and knocked three times on the door. It opened, and Sensei Wu stood in the doorway. He smiled and held the door open wide enough for her to get in. As she stood in the courtyard, she looked around her.

"It hasn't changed," she remarked. "It still looks the same." Her hardened features softened a little. "So many memories connected with this place…"

Sensei Wu nodded. Silvia quietly took in her surroundings, and then stopped short. Noises were erupting from a room on the other side of the dojo. She turned, and looked back at Sensei Wu.

"Your students," she said flatly.

"Yes. Would you like to meet them?"

"Of course."

Sensei Wu led her to the door, and slid it open.

There were the ninja.

There were the ninja, playing video games.

Loudly.

**_~It's time for training and we're getting started~_**

**_~It's on, you know~_**

The door slid open.

The ninja had their eyes glued to the screen, shouting and pressing buttons. Silvia raised her eyebrows and Sensei Wu sighed and shook his head.

She straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat. The blond in white turned around.

"Oh. Hello."

The other ninja turned as well. The screen flashed a bold GAME OVER sign. Wu nodded at his students.

"This is Silvia, my first pupil."

"Greetings, Silvia," the blond said, standing up from his seat on the ground. "I am Zane."

Silvia nodded and they shook hands gravely.

"I'm Kai," spiky-hair-in-red told her.

"Jay," the blue clad ninja spoke.

"And I'm Cole," the dark haired ninja said. He turned to Sensei Wu. "I didn't know you had students before us."

"You didn't need to know," Wu said.

An unfamiliar woman rushed into the room with wild eyes.

"Lord Garmadon has returned! He was spotted in Jamonicai Village!"

Silvia sucked in her breath and subconsciously checked her belt for her weapons.

The ninja showed their competence by immediately tripping over themselves, each other, the cords, and slamming into each other in a frantic rush.

Silvia huffed in annoyance and raced to the door of the dojo. She stepped out and whistled three times shrilly.

A large purple, scaly, and winged creature rose from the bottom of the mountain. She climbed on the dragon with ease, and took the reins. She leaned over and said in the dragon's ear: "To Jamonicai Village."

The dragon sped through the air, and Silvia pulled her purple hood over her face.

A glance behind her showed the ninja on their own dragons a little while behind her. She rolled her eyes and pulled her tiger claws over her gloved hands. She looked down at them for a second, and slid them over her knuckles a little farther. She had used these in many fights, slashing through skin and muscle. Being at the dojo again, seeing her old teacher, joining the fight again, brought back so many memories that she had tried to leave behind. She breathed a sigh of contentment.

This is where she belonged.

As her dragon began the decent to the village, she focused her mind on the here and now. She prepared herself mentally for a battle with Ninjago's oldest enemy.

Lord Garmadon.

**Well, there we go. Chapter two is done. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
